Why do you worry?
by itanejiluver
Summary: Neji and Itachi each have their own respective worries regarding their upcoming marriage. Will a brief meeting on a summer's day help put those worries to rest? yaoi, itaneji, lots of fluff and OOC. One-shot.


**a/n: **So, this is based on the very adorable picture called 'why do you worry' which is the cover for this one-shot. The, artist ~kurgoane-hien on deviantart, has a lot of really nice work, and also a lot of itaneji stuff. I believe that she is also the author 'Tie Feiyan' on this website; she's written some very cute itaneji fics, so you should check out her writing as well! No warnings, major fluff…enjoy!

Why do you Worry?

Neji idly kicked his feet against the ground as he watched a dry summer breeze rustle through the boughs of the tree he was sitting under. His forehead creased in worry as he stared off in to the distance, his mind buzzing with thoughts about his family. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even realize that someone had sat down beside him until they put a hand on his arm. "Neji?"

Neji turned his head to look over in to the face of his fiancé. "Itachi?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Itachi said calmly.

"Do you need something?"

"No."

"Then why were you looking for me?" Neji tilted his head in curiosity.

"Is it such a foreign idea, that I find the time I spend with you to be enjoyable?" Itachi asked him drily. "Or is it that you don't feel the same way about our time together?"

Neji flinched. "No, I do enjoy spending time with you," he hastily assured Itachi. "I was just surprised. After all, you've never done this before."

"I suppose I haven't," Itachi said after a moment of reflection. "Does it disturb you?"

"Not at all," Neji said quickly. "I was just thinking."

"I could tell," Itachi said with a wry smile on his face. He stood up and pulled Neji to his feet.

"What is it?" Neji tilted his head to the side, and then gasped in surprise when Itachi pulled him in to a warm embrace.

"Why do you worry?" Itachi murmured as he stroked Neji's hair comfortingly. "What's on your mind?"

Neji didn't say anything for a few minutes as he simply relaxed in to Itachi's warm embrace, and breathed in his comforting scent. "I…" he began, and then hesitated for a moment.

"You?" Itachi prodded gently.

"I worry that my family is changing," Neji said, his words slightly muffled by Itachi's shoulder.

"Changing how?"

"Well, look at our marriage." Neji pulled back slightly from the hug so that he could look in to Itachi's eyes. "I am a branch member, and yet the elders willingly agreed to arrange our marriage even though you are the heir to your clan."

Itachi surveyed him for a moment. "And this worries you?" he said at last.

"I worry that when I return here as the husband of the Uchiha heir, my standing in the clan will not have changed. I worry that this marriage won't make a difference, and that I won't have made any impact on my cousins' future," Neji said slowly. "Or well, I think that's what is most worrisome to me."

Itachi brushed a stray strand of hair off of Neji's forehead and tucked it behind his ear. "I understand why you worry," he said seriously. "I understand that feeling of doing something, but not being sure that what you do will affect the future. But, Neji, in this case, your impact on the Hyuga clan is certain. This is an unorthodox marriage, for sure, and even if it takes time, someday you and the cadet branch will be recognized as equals to the entire Hyuga main branch. It may not be in your lifetime," Itachi said seriously, "but someday, it will happen. Never doubt that."

Neji blinked, and suddenly, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders; this was what he loved about Itachi. He could be completely open with the man, and Itachi would always take him seriously, and he always knew what to say to make Neji calm down. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Neji smiled brilliantly at his fiancé. "For making me stop worrying."

Itachi smiled at him and then intertwined his fingers with Neji's as they slowly started walking back into the Hyuga compound. "I'm glad I could relieve your anxiety, Neji."

"And now it's my turn to do the same for you." They stopped at the gate to the compound, and Neji stood so that he directly faced Itachi. "Itachi, what you were saying earlier; I really do enjoy all of the time I spend with you." Neji stood on his toes so that he could give the taller man a kiss. "Especially when we're doing…other things," he said slyly, pleased when a dark blush graced Itachi's cheekbones. "But really, Itachi. I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you when I was eleven years old. I would follow you around across Konoha, and I would feel happy just to be able to watch you interact with the village. It is not a hardship to be engaged to you, Itachi, especially given the fact that I love you."

Itachi froze at the end of Neji's speech; they had been engaged for nearly three years and their wedding day was approaching with alarming speed, but they'd never actually said those special words to each other.

Neji flushed, and then looked down at Itachi's shoes. "Well?" he asked shyly.

Itachi grinned, and pulled Neji in to a hug. "I love you too," he whispered in to his fiance's ear.

At last, the two geniuses were finally able to put their worries to rest as they shared a simple kiss at the gate of the Hyuga compound.

**a/n:** Daw, wasn't that cute? Now they can go get married and not have to worry about each other's feelings. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review on your way out, and see you in another story!


End file.
